<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by nerdguy3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365718">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000'>nerdguy3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo and Alba [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Leo Fitz-centric, Season 2, Seizures, Service Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simmons comes home from being undercover she notices the ways that Alba helps her best friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo and Alba [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no first hand experience with service dogs or seizures, all of my knowledge comes from research I’ve done online. If something needs corrected then that’s totally okay! Let me know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ride back to base in the Quinjet was interesting, to say the least. As soon as she saw that picture of herself on all the Hydra computers she was sure she was dead. And then Bobbi showed up, with her batons and ponytail. Jumping off the roof was something she wouldn’t forget for a long time. But as she sat trying to relax another fear rose in her. She was about to see Fitz for the first time in months. She wasn't sure if she’d even recognise the man she was about to see. It was the longest they had ever been apart since they first met, this wasn't something she had ever done before. She knew she would have to see him again at some point but had hoped it would be a little while off. She thought back on what Coulson had said a few days prior as they ate dinner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had asked how everyone was and Coulson responded, ‘Fitz is okay. He’s hanging in there. Alba has been a great help.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly moved on to the subject of Donnie Gill. Every time she thought of Fitz she saw him lying in the hospital bed looking so frail, or convulsing violently. It was too painful for her to focus on, especially since she had a job to do. Now sitting on the Quinjet, on her way home, her mind drifted to Fitz, and Alba who she had never met. It was going to be interesting, she knew vaguely what a service dog did but she wondered how Alba was helping Fitz. She was excited to meet the dog taking care of her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They arrived at the base and Bobbi picked something up from a bag on the Quinjet, she handed it to Jemma. Her old lanyard, she had missed being home. Taking a steadying breath she stepped off the Quinjet and let Agent Morse lead the way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They exchanged words with Coulson but then someone caught her eye. It was Fitz, looking healthier since the last time she had seen him, and with a red leash that went over his shoulder. She realised she had been caught staring when she heard Coulson say, “go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking forward she noticed a blue rope tied to the handle of the door leading into the lab. Gently she opened the door, sliding through. She watched as Fitz approached her slowing rubbing one had with the other. As he walked forwards Jemma gets a glimpse of Alba for the first time. She has beautiful golden fur and Jemma can see how she is gently resting against Fitz's leg.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Fitz,” she keeps her voice light. She isn’t entirely sure how his mental state is. She doesn’t want to startle him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Simmons,” he said evenly. One hand drops and she watched as it started to stroke Alba’s head. The repetitive motion clearly bringing him some comfort. “Is that really you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughs, a little confused, “of course it is, who else would it be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a shaky breath and looks away embarrassed. She was clearly missing something but knew now wasn’t the time to push him on it. She approached slowly, not really knowing what to say, “so... how have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emmm... good yeah, Alba h- h-helps a lot.” He looks as if he’s about to try and get another sentence out. “Sorry, I have to.” He points towards the door and then makes a hasty retreat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jemma signs, not exactly a fantastic first meeting. But they’re back in the same place again, she’s sure everything else will come with time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the first few weeks that she’s back Jemma notices a lot of changes around the base. Made to accommodate Fitz and Alba. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any door with a handle has a rope attached to it, dangling at a height that’s easy for Alba to reach. While Fitz's hands shake less, sometimes it’s just easier for her to get the door. She had to admit being surprised seeing the Director's office door having a rope on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Many of the rooms, including the kitchen and the lab, have at least one bowl of water for Alba. Considering she spends most of the day with Fitz, she has to have access to water where ever they go. She even notices that Mack has a foldable water bowl for when Fitz helps him in the garage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also noticed that the lab has a dog bed in the corner. It seems to be used when Fitz is working with dangerous chemicals or technology and he needs to be free from distraction. The bed is far enough away for Alba to be safe but close enough for her to be able to do her job.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jemma also starts to notice that Alba also helps Fitz communicate for people who pay close enough attention. If Alba is in a standing block, separating Fitz from other people that usually means that he is tired and that words aren’t coming easy for him. The team has worked out that it’s best to stick to simple questions in that situation. Instead of ‘how can I help?’ its ‘do you need help?’ with various follow up questions so all Fitz has to do is nod or shake his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she’s in a lying block behind him, it usually means that he’s working on something and would rather not be disturbed so he can keep him scattered mind focused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What had surprised Jemma was the team's reaction to Alba. They made room for her where ever they went. At dinner, everyone made room so she could lie under the table. There were subtle changes to the furniture so Fitz and Alba could walk side by side. Alba’s vest had a lot of patches that she knew wouldn’t have been from May or Fitz. Along with the standard ‘Seizure Alert Dog’ and ‘Don’t Touch’ patches there was a S.H.I.E.L.D logo (which came from Coulson), on that said ‘SHIELDing my owner’ (Mack had given him that one), another saying is ’help him live long and prosper’ (from Hunter apparently). Jemma also noticed the small way the room changed when Fitz and Alba walked in, not in a bad way, the team seemed to relax. Like they knew that Fitz was okay but also they seemed to enjoy Alba’s company.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the rare evenings that the team got off, the ones they spent lounging around, watching films and drinking beer, Fitz would take Alba’s harness off and let her walk around and get pats from the rest of the team. Hunter and Skye were the ones most openly excited by the opportunity to pet Alba, while they understood that you shouldn’t pet a service dog, but it didn’t stop them wanting too. Mack, Coulson, Trip and Bobbi were a little more reserved but Jemma could see their bright smiles when Alba wandered up to them without her vest. And while May tried to put on a hard exterior, it softens when she saw Alba, petting her as she walked past. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually, Jemma had noticed how much May had been doing for Fitz. The spy had been tracking if Fitz had been taking his medication and if he forgot she would discreetly remind him. She made sure he was eating, collecting him from the lab at mealtimes. It shouldn’t have surprising Jemma as much as it did, seeing as it was May who had gotten Alba for Fitz in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming home had been scary but it seemed like Fitz had been well looked after, but the team and by Alba.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>